


The Mirror of Erised

by cutedragonlord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutedragonlord/pseuds/cutedragonlord
Summary: Merlin finds the Mirror of Erised. What is he going to see in it?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 31





	The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfiction, so I am sure there are many mistakes... My english grammar is really bad haha but I hope you'll like it...

The raven-haired man came into the room. There was nothing, just a big mirror in the right corner. He went towards it and looked at words written above mirror glass.

There was written something that not everyone could understand. And he didn't. But it was: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

In that moment he realized he found the Mirror of Erised. He turned his head down slowly with closed eyes, thinking about what he had heard of it. This mirror shows what is person's greatest desire. And he knew what it is. 

And it was tearing his heart apart from his body and he didn't even looked there. And then, he opened his eyes. In the mirror was man. He had light hair and blue eyes. He was looking on Merlin with his typical smile. But the one in front of the mirror was not smiling.

The tears started running out of his eyes and he was trying to stop them. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't stop. The man who was standing in the Mirror of Erised was Arthur. His king, his friend, who he was supposed to protect. But he didn't.

Arthur died and he couldn't do anything about it. He was waiting for his return, but... There was any. He was dead now for many years and Merlin was still waiting for him. And he was losing hope, there was nearly any. Everything has changed and he was sure that there will be no need for Arthur.

He wiped his tears and looked into Arthur's smiling face. There's nothing he could want more than Arthur living again. Maybe for one day, it'll be enough for him. He still couldn't believe he's dead, he couldn't think about his failing...

He touched the mirror with his fingers on the place, where was Arthur's body. How he wanted to hold him, to laugh with him, to do everything for his king, like before. But he couldn't. And he was broken. He lost everything.

After some time looking into Arthur's blue eyes, he went away. And then on the next day, he went to see him again. He couldn't live without it. He was smiling and crying at the same time, he even started talking about how things changed... And Arthur was watching him from the mirror and somethimes he seemed like he wanted to hug the man, but maybe it was just Merlin's imagination.

One day, Merlin was crying in front of the mirror again, when he heard some steps going towards him. He didn't care about it, he didn't want anyone to see tears on his face, so he was just looking on Arthur, wishing to turn back time.

"You're here again," man's voice said and Merlin nodded. "You should not live in dreams, Merlin, and forget about real life..."

The raven-haired man turned to old man behind him. He recognized Albus Dumbledore in him. "But I want to. Without him I am nothing, I'd rather be dreaming about what I can never have again, then being alone without seeing him, even if it is only in the mirror."

"I don't think you're doing the right thing, Merlin. Some of the people who had found this mirror became crazy," Dumbledore said softly and smiled on Merlin. "Go to sleep, Merlin, he's not going to run away," he said.

Merlin didn't do anything, so Albus walked away without saying anything else. When the raven-haired man walked into the room to see Arthur in the mirror on the next day, mirror wasn't there.

And he knew why... He was standing in the room for hours and then he walked towards the door and looked on the right corner, where used to stand the Mirror of Erised. "I'll see you again, I promise. No-one is going to take you away from me. Not again..."

Then he left the room and when he was closing the door, he said: "I am still in love with you, Arthur..." and then he shut the door, with tears in his eyes. It hurts to love a person who is dead for more than thousand years...


End file.
